Summer Daze
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: A fun afternoon that leads to a daring confession. Yaoi. SasuNaru


**Summary:** A fun afternoon that leads to a daring confession. Yaoi. SasuNaru

**A/N:** This is just a fluffy story I thought of one afternoon. I found it recently when I was going through my plot bunnies. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't take credit for anything but this story itself. All characters and other _Naruto_ affiliation are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I thank you for birthing such an amazing story! :)

**Summer Daze**

_A One-Shot_

There was a large splash, enough to wet a great deal of the deck, as Naruto jumped into the lake. He swam under the water, ogling at what the lake had to offer before coming up for air. He stood in the water that just reached his chest and did a little spin. He laughed with joy, enjoying himself completely. Sasuke sat on the beach, at the edge of the water. It was a little ways away from the deck. He looked up from his book and watched his blonde friend who was laughing foolishly. He subtly held back his gaping as his friend enjoyed the cool water by himself. When Naruto finally realised he was alone in his splendor, he quickly turned to find his ravenous friend. Spotting him on the beach he shouted, "Sasuke, afraid of the water?!"

Sasuke only glared in response. It was a silent answer that clearly stated a strong 'no'. However, the glare only managed to provoke Naruto. The blonde quickly waded back into shore, his wet hair glistening in the bright sunlight as it stuck to his tanned forehead. He wore a mischievous grin that put Sasuke on high alert as his glare deepened. It was supposed to serve as a warning to Naruto not to come any closer. But it failed, as Sasuke's warnings usually do, falling on deaf ears. Naruto's grin widened into a full out smile, his sinister idea glowing in his giant blue orbs. Naruto finally reached shore and like a flash of lightning, he was behind Sasuke in sparring stance. Now, Sasuke is not one to be caught by surprise. Especially if the person who was trying to surprise him was Naruto. However, by some stroke of twisted luck, Naruto just so happened to be blocking the sun as he approached Sasuke. So when he quickly moved behind the ravenous young man, the sun immediately blinded him, leaving him wide open. That's why Naruto was able to get the jump on him or at least, that's what Sasuke will tell you.

When Naruto was behind Sasuke, he noticed Sasuke's moment of weakness and of course, like any mischievous teen, he took advantage of it. He quickly got into his sparring stance and kicked Sasuke full force. Sasuke had but moments to protect himself. Unable to dodge the incoming attack, he brought his arms up to cover his body to prevent some of the impending damage. He managed to protect himself completely. However, Naruto had accomplished his goal. Sasuke had gone skidding across the trackless sand and landed in waist deep water.

Sasuke was soaked. He stood up quickly, his body shaking with anger. Naruto only laughed hysterically, seeing the dark-haired teen's 'wet' look. His dark, silky hair was heavy with water and stuck to his pale face as if someone had glued it like that. His stance was like that of an unhappy child and his face, especially his eyes looked like that of a wet cat. Naruto was laughing so hard, he didn't notice what happened next. In an instant, Sasuke went from standing in waist deep water to standing right next to his blond-haired friend. With a smirk on his face, Sasuke pulled his arm back and socked his best friend right in the face. Naruto had no time to react, so it was a clean, powerful hit.

He went soaring across the water and landed face first on the floating dock. You could hear the thwack as his face met with the wood. Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh. He chuckled lightly as his smirk grew more mischievous. Naruto on the other hand was glaring at his friend. He sat up on the dock and just stared at him for a moment or two like he couldn't believe what had just transpired. After a moment, he smiled with his eyes closed and then he too, broke out into a loud laugh that echoed off the lake and carried through the surrounding forest. He opened his eyes and met Sasuke's and thought at the exact moment, _Wow, I really love you, ya know? _His thoughts were revealed in his eyes and his strong emotions carried over the water and straight to Sasuke. Even though they were meters apart, their feelings still reached one other.

Sasuke decided that since he was already wet, he might as well enjoy it. He walked into the surf again and when the water finally reached his stomach, he leaned in and dived under the water, swimming to the floating dock where his best friend sat waiting for him. When he resurfaced in front of the dock, he was at Naruto's feet. He grab the edge of the dock to keep himself above the water and looked up. He met Naruto's eyes and Naruto smiled a goofy grin. Sasuke shook his head and looked away, a small smile spreading on his own face. "Dobe." He muttered out as he pulled himself out of the water and sat beside his Blond Idiot. As he settled into a seat, a suitable distance from Naruto, he subtly placed his hand atop Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sudden touch and then as realisation hit him, his cheeks began to glow a bright pink filled with youth. He looked through the corner of his eyes at Sasuke only to see the raven staring right back at him, his eyes intense and the deep coal colour of them only served to make it more heart-stopping. For a moment Naruto forgot to breath, he just stared at this beautiful creature who had been his friend for six years, and who may just become a little more after today. When Naruto finally realised he wasn't breathing, he took a deep breath and panted slightly and as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, he could see the lust increasing in his pupils.

Naruto's body went rigid as Sasuke leaned toward him. The closer he got, the more Naruto wanted to pull away. However, when Sasuke finally leaned in close enough to catch the blonde's lips, Naruto couldn't help but to lean into it. He was captured by the slight taste of cinnamon on Sasuke's lips, so when Sasuke's tongue darted out looking for entrance into Naruto's mouth, Naruto didn't hesitate to let it in. The flavour of cinnamon, the flavour of Sasuke, overpowered his own and he was completely overtaken by lust and leaned even more into the kiss.

It may have been only seconds in real time, but to the two of them, that moment lasted a lifetime. Time literally stopped for them as they pulled away and looked into either others eyes. The bright pink blush adorning Naruto's face, did wonders for his looks, making him that much more beautiful. Sasuke wore a dorky, yet satisfied smile, fully visibly to Naruto for the first time. Naruto's eyes struggled to memorize that expression, knowing it would be rare which made it all the more special. As he burned the image into his iries, he spoke in a calm and confident voice. "Aishiteru yo, Sasuke."

His voice echoed in Sasuke's mind and he loved the way it sounded. Simply and full of emotion he replied, "hn. Shitte iru, Baka."

_21/11/2012 (Fluff)_


End file.
